


holly jolly

by hydraxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, Multi, Texting, more christmas fluff for youuuuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see<br/>Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me"</p><p>Alexander & Eliza drive to Albany to spend Christmas with her family. John stays home in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holly jolly

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, they're all in a relationship - Alex is dating John and Eliza, John and Eliza are queerplatonic.
> 
> This is more so I can explore their voices than anything, so expect no plot whatsoever. Just cuties.

**Alex ;* 8:27AM**  
are you sure you don’t want to come? we can turn around  
we’d still make it by lunchtime  
or we would if ELIZA would DRIVE ANY FASTER 

 **John <3 8:29AM  
**i’m fine, babe. leave betsey alone. she’s just concerned for your safety 

 **Alex ;* 8:30AM**  
sure sure  
except that  
i’m gonna lose my mind 

 **John <3 to Alex ;*, 8:30AM  
**deep breaths 

 **Alex ;* 8:31AM**  
i hate when you tell me to take deep breaths  
but i love you 

 **John <3 8:32AM  
**i know babe, i love you too 

 **Alex ;* 8:34AM  
** what are you doing for the rest of the day? 

 **John <3 8:36AM  
**cleaning i guess. 

 **Alex ;* 8:36AM**  
that is literally the worst thing i have ever heard  
why don’t you just  
COME WITH US TO ALBANY  
instead of  
that 

 **John <3 8:40AM  
**don’t you have work you could be doing instead of harassing me about my holiday plans or lack thereof? 

 **Alex ;* 8:41AM**  
do you not want to talk to me?  
shit this is it  
you and eliza conspired to get me out of the apartment so you could leave  
fuck, john  
that’s fucked up 

 **John <3 8:45AM**  
what the actual fuck alex  
i would ask how you came to that conclusion but i honestly don’t want to know  
i pinky promise i’m not leaving you. ask betsey, she’s the worst liar ever 

 **Alex ;* 8:47AM**  
ok that’s true she’s a terrible liar (i tested her ability by asking if my tie looked stupid and she looked like she was gonna shit a brick before she answered)  
(she definitely thinks the tie looks stupid) 

 **John <3 8:48AM**  
that’s because the tie DOES look stupid  
it’s not like you’ve never been around her family, why are you even wearing a tie? 

 **Alex ;* 8:50AM**  
john laurens you did not just criticize me for dressing up  
eliza agrees, you have no room to talk 

 **John <3 8:51AM  
**what is that supposed to mean? 

 **Alex ;* 8:52AM**  
it means that you are always way overdressed john  
like to the nines dressed  
it’s really fucking unfair to be honest 

 **John <3 8:55AM  
**ur unfair 

 **Alex ;* 8:55AM  
** ur cute 

 **John <3 8:56AM  
**betsey is gonna be so mad when she sees her phone lol 

 **Alex ;* 8:57AM**  
oh she’s already berated me for blowing it up  
“just use your private thread” yeah sure hon 

 **John <3 8:59AM  
**wait we still have a private thread

 

******** 

 

 **Betsey (!!) 10:56AM  
** i literally hate you both. 

 **John <3 11:03AM  
**aww you don’t mean that bets :’( 

 **Betsey (!!) 11:04AM  
** try me. 

 **Alex ;* 11:07AM  
** she kinda hates us 

 **John <3 11:08AM  
**:’( :’( :’( 

 **Alex ;* 11:13AM**  
but not as much as she hates answering questions about our relationship holy mother of god  
snaps, eliza, you handled that interrogation like a fucking champ 

 **John <3 11:15AM  
**the marriage question? 

 **Betsey (!!) 11:16AM  
** that one’s always fun to awkwardly brush off. 

 **Alex ;* 11:17AM**  
“oh we’re not worried about settling down right now, we both have so much on our plates with my work and alex’s school”  
“well gee i think the kids i work with are more than enough to handle at the moment”  
although i’m offended you implied i wouldn’t want children 

 **Betsey (!!) 11:18AM  
** would you like to explain that to grandmother? 

 **Alex ;* 11:18AM  
** HARD PASS

 

********

 

 **John <3 1:37PM  
**kitchen is clean, you may worship me at your leisure 

 **Alex ;* 2:14PM  
** john laurens you magnificent blooming sunflower 

 **Betsey (!!) 2:16PM  
** you are literally my favorite person right now. 

 **John <3 2:17PM  
**HA stick that in your pipe and smoke it alex 

 **Alex ;* 2:19PM  
** john, i hate to break it to you, but no one has used that expression since 1954 

 **John <3 2:20PM  
**if you’re gonna make fun of me i can leave the laundry til you get back 

 **Alex ;* 2:20PM  
** JOHN I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU 

 **Betsey (!!) 2:20PM  
** seconded. (even if i didn’t insult you.) 

 **John <3 2:22PM  
**y’all sure know how to make a gal feel special 

 **Alex ;* 2:23PM  
** please stop this immediately

 

********

 

 **Betsey (!!) 6:07PM**  
we miss you jack!  
are you going out with anyone tonight? you should do SOMETHING on christmas eve. 

 **John <3 6:07PM**  
miss y’all too! :*  
going out with some college guys, i’ll say hi for you alex 

 **Alex ;* 6:09PM  
** if by “say hi” you mean “punch burr in the face” you have authorization to use my verified signature 

 **John <3 6:11PM  
**i’m not fighting anyone on christmas eve 

 **Alex ;* 6:12PM  
** laurens, do not throw away your shot 

 **John <3 6:13  
**ok y’all go eat supper, i’ll catch you later

 

********

 

 **Alex ;* 9:38PM  
** early bedtime. apparently eliza&co wake up at the asscrack of dawn for christmas 

 **John <3 9:40PM  
**come hooooome i got nobody to snuggle 

 **Betsey (!!) 9:52PM  
** jack, i left a nordstrom bag in my closet, please put the packages under the tree for yourself before you go to bed. 

 **John <3 9:58PM  
**jesus mary and joseph betsey what even is all this 

 **Betsey (!!) 9:59PM  
** surprises! :) 

 **John <3 10:00PM  
**ok <3

 

********

 

 **Betsey (!!) 6:42AM  
** merry christmas, jack!! we love you. enjoy your day. <3 

 **Alex ;* 6:49AM**  
yeah xmas  
i’m gonna die john  
love you 

 **John <3 8:01AM**  
you nerds. go kiss each other under some mistletoe for me.  
merry christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @hydraxx. Bring questions, comments, requests, feels, headcanons, etc.


End file.
